The Other Side Now
by Gandalf3213
Summary: Everyone likes Darry's new girlfriend. Emily is a smart and funny and seems to fit in well despite the fact that she's a Soc. But she holds a secret. She hates Ponyboy. Can the youngest member of the gang speak up before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**I own it not.**

**Pony is just a little younger in this (twelve instead of thirteen) but everyone else is the same. And I don't own them.**

Darry kissed her again, trying to draw her obvious strength into himself and wondering if they were rushing this.

It _had_, after all, been only three months since their parent's car accident. Three months since he, Soda, and Pony had become orphans, since Soda had quit school, since Darry had given up his own dreams to take care of his brothers.

And in those three months, there had been drastic changes. Twelve-year-old Pony had become very...jumpy. Almost like Johnny at night when nightmares came. He had calmed down a little after Darry told Soda to sleep with him. Pony also wouldn't talk to him. A small change, really. It wasn't like he was mute, but whenever Darry was around, Pony wouldn't talk about his own life. Darry hardly noticed this change, really.

One other drastic change took place. Darry met Emily a week after the funeral. She was, as described by herself a few days into their immediate relationship, neither Greaser nor Soc, though Darry personally felt she was more Soc than anything. Class didn't matter, though. Something had happened between them, and Darry found himself being more drawn to Emily every day.

Today they were at the Curtis house. Emily had been pleading with him for weeks to introduce her to his family, wanting to get to know his brothers, the gang...everyone. Finally, Darry gave in.

"But only my brothers tonight." He said as he got out of the beat-up old car. "If you met them _and_ the gang at once, you'd probably die of shock." Emily slipped her hand into his.

"Kind of tough to handle?" she asked kissing him softly on the cheek.

"You could say that." Darry said, trying to work himself up to what he knew would happen next. "Or you could say that they're a bunch of rowdy maniacs. One of the two." He was glad to get a laugh out of her. God, he loved her laughs.

Opening the door, Darry was glad to see that someone (probably Pony, Soda would never think of it) had picked up the place so it looked presentable, at least. He also saw Soda near the oven, and hoped that his brother was cooking something edible.

"Hi Darry," Pony said, looking up from a book as Darry and Emily walked into the house.

Soda glanced up from the stove where a pot of boiling water was spraying everywhere. "Hey Dare." He looked curiously at Emily and Darry was sure that he wasn't the only one who caught Soda's reflexive flirtatious smirk before he was engulfed by a cloud of steam.

Darry put his hand affectionately on Pony's head, noticing that he was once again absorbed by his book. "Emily, these are my brothers. Soda's the one who's screaming, and this is Pony. Guys, this is Emily."

"Hello." Soda said, emerging from the cloud of steam and shaking Emily's head. "Darry said he was bringing home a girl. We didn't really believe him." Darry took a swat at Soda who danced away, laughing.

"Nice to meet you too." Emily said, smiling as Soda ran back to the kitchen for cover.

"Hey." Pony said quietly, glancing up briefly from his book and smiling slightly.

"So what's for dinner?" Emily said, joining Soda in the kitchen. Darry watched her open the oven, eyebrows shooting up. "Blue chicken?" she asked incredulously. Soda and Darry both laughed.

Darry, heartened by the fact that his brothers had obviously tried to welcome his girlfriend, helped Soda with the rest of dinner and it was on the table in fifteen minutes.

The only problem Darry encountered was Pony. He mentally kicked himself for not inviting Johnny to dinner. Pony didn't talk much and even though chicken was his favorite meal he hardly touched any of it.

It was only fifteen minutes after they sat down that Pony asked if he could be excused. Emily, surprisingly, was the one to answer him.

"I think you should stay and eat what your brothers worked hard to make you." Her voice held a touch of something Darry had never heard there before and it was hard and cold as ice.

Pony looked at his oldest brother, then at Soda who intervened, his voice also hard. "Dare, we promised to meet the guys tonight."

"Okay, go on." I told them. Pony smiled his thanks before quickly clearing his place and leaving. Soda said good-bye before going after him.

Emily watched them both go. I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "That's my brothers for you. They always want to be somewhere else."

Emily nodded slightly before saying in the same cold voice she had used on Pony. "I think you should have make Ponyboy eat something, after you went through all the trouble of making it."

"It's okay. He can't really eat if he's nervous and meeting you made him nervous." Darry tried to explain his youngest brother. "He's kind of funny like that, but I think he was really excited about meeting you. So was Soda. They're good boys, really."

Emily nodded slightly, still looking at the door that Pony had disappeared through. Darry thought she was going to say somehting else about Ponyboy but instead she said, lightly, "Soda's quite the charmer."

Darry chuckled, drawing Emily nearer to him. "Yeah, he is." He thought they'd gotten over the whole Ponyboy thing.

He was wrong.

**THought I'd try it. Sort of rushed, I know, but tell me what you think.**

**Yes, it is the day after Christmas, but review anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story obviously needs something that I've never done before and promised myself I'd never do because it drives me bonkers, which is changing POVs in the same chapter-thing. It may be a little rusty, but I'll try to get all the mistakes out. Disclaimer: If you own **_**The Outsiders**_**, good for you. Don't sue.**

_Pony_

I promised myself as soon as I walked out of the house that I wouldn't tell anyone. Darry was happy with Emily. Why should I ruin that?

But I still shivered whenever I thought of how she'd looked at me. Like she wanted me dead, or at least miles away. And her voice was cold.

I knew that if I told anyone they'd make fun of me. I just knew it. They'd say I was acting like a little kid, and that Darry finally had something good going for him and to give the girl a chance.

Two-Bit unwittingly brought up the subject on the way to the movie. Apparently, he had gotten a glimpse of Emily on her way into our house and had more than a few words to say about her. "Kid, your brother knows how to get 'em. That's one fine-looking broad he has in there." He laughed then, clapping me on the back and running up to be in step with Soda.

Johnny moved closer to me. I tried not to look at him, knowing that my promise would mean nothing if I looked at his face. Johnny always made me open up, even when I didn't want to. Especially when I didn't want to.

" I forgot that Darry was bringing his new girlfriend over." Johnny didn't look at me either. He was kicking a stone down the street. That was good. He would have known if he'd looked. "Do you like her?"

I shrugged. What else could I do? What could I say? _No, I don't like her at all and she definitely doesn't like me? _She'd barely spoken to me.

Johnny nodded like he knew, "It'll take some getting used to, right?"

I nodded again, finding this whole conversation funny. Usually I was the one talking and Johnny's the one nodding along.

We were at the movies then. Dally and Two-Bit both jumped the fence. I guess I would've too if Soda hadn't been there. It was only ten cents, anyway.

_Johnny_

I guess I knew that something was up with Pony. He barely talked on the walk over, and now he's...

I'd heard that he'd gotten jumpy. Hell, I've seen it. I've stayed over the Curtis house more than once and I knew that he had nightmares, but I don't think this was about that, so I did something that was probably stupid, and I'll regret it for the rest of my life, really. But I just had to find out what was bugging him.

So I pressed him. We sat in the back of the nearly deserted theater. The guys had scattered, using vague excuses. They were just looking for girls. I'd just as soon stay with Pony, and he needed me now, anyway.

"What's wrong, Ponyboy?"

He looked at me, one eyebrow shooting up like Two-Bit's always did, eyes questioning. When he realized what I was talking about, he seemed to sink back down, deflate a little. It was weird to watch.

"Nothing's wrong, Johnnycake, just drop it." I saw him bite his lip, though, and his hands were twisting in his lap. He was hiding something, or there was something he wasn't saying. Same thing. Anyway, I'd hidden enough stuff to know when someone else is hiding something.

"Pony..." I kept my voice soft. Really, this kid didn't need someone else yelling at him. Taking a deep breath, I decided to give him choices. "Is it Socs?" He shook his head. "The gang?" he shook his head again. "School?" I normally wouldn't even have offered that, but again, he shook his head. "Darry?" A hesitant shake. Darry and Pony were fighting a lot lately, but that wouldn't make him act like this. He's very talkative after he and Darry fight. "Darry's girlfriend?"

I hadn't even been thinking about it, but Pony didn't shake his head. I wrapped my arm around him, unsure of what to say. "It's okay, Pony. She's just different. You'll get used to her soon."

I felt Pony shake under me and held him tighter. He was scared about something.

_Soda_

We left the movies a little early. I dropped Sandy off at her house before going home with Pony, Johnny, and Steve. Dally and Two-Bit had disappeared with a pair of blondes. I'd tease them tomorrow. Well, I'd tease Two-Bit tomorrow.

Pony was nervous about something. I hadn't seen him talk much all night and he was hanging back with Johnny, walking real slow. Usually they're in front of me and Steve, 'cause we like to goof off when we walk.

I was trying to remember if my brothers had gotten into any arguments lately when Steve tackled me. I rolled with it before going into a ball and flipping onto my hands. Steve got on his hands too and we walked like that for a block, basically, in the words of that dumb cop, "disturbing the peace." Not that there was anyone to disturb.

"Poker tonight?" It wasn't really a question but I nodded anyway, which threw me off balance. I fell over, splitting ,y cheek on the curb. I might have cursed. Actually, I know I cursed, because when I got to my feet, Johnny and Pony were looking at me.

I pulled my already dirty handkerchief out of my pocket and pressed it against my cheek. Steve, now upright, whistled. "You cut it good. What happened, you didn't see the ground coming at you?"

I pushed him away. We were at the house now anyway. I pulled open the door, heading for the bathroom. I needed a band-aid.

I was about half-way there when I realized that Darry and his girlfriend were on the couch. They weren't doing anything, they weren't even talking, but the way they were looking at each other made me feel like I'd disturbed something privet. "Hey, Dare." I cleared my throat when I said it.

It was like I broke a magic spell or something. Darry blinked up at me, then jumped to his feet. "Lord, Soda, what happened?"

Steve answered for me, laughing, "He got into a fight, Darry. Against the ground. He lost."

The girl, Emily, was up to. She looked hard at Steve. "I don't think we've met. I'm Emily."

Steve looked at her, smirking and glancing at me and Darry. "Steve." He said, crossing over to the table and taking a pack of cards out of his pocket.

Emily turned around and looked at Darry. I think she might have said something like, "I have to go," but I couldn't really hear because I was half-under the sink trying to clean this cut. I split my entire cheek open, and it hurt like hell.

Pony was holding Emily's purse when I got out of the bathroom. He looked like he had been about to give it to her, but she snatched it from him. I closed the door softly and walked over to Steve, who was happily dealing the cards. Emily came over and kissed Darry, saying goodbye to the rest of us. Me and Steve said goodbye back.

I glanced over at Ponyboy. He was shaking, hands still outstretched like he was giving something back, his face white. Johnny, who was next to him, was red in the face and looked...angry.

Steve flicked my cheek and I nailed him in the chin. We had a small scuffle, overturning one or two chairs and knocking the cards everywhere. When I came up for air, Pony was gone.

**That was hard. Longer than I'd expected, too.**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

** I don't own the Outsiders. Sorry.**

_Johnny_

Pony pulled me into his bedroom after Emily hit him. I followed him because I didn't know what else to do. When he faced me, he was white and shaking. "Johnny…"

"No." I knew what he was going to say. I crossed my arms over my chest, staring at him. It's so sad that a twelve-year-old is as tall as I am. Anyway, I knew that he was going to ask me to hide this from Darry and Sodapop. I couldn't do that.

Pony ran a hand through his hair. He was really scared about something. His cheek was still red from when Emily hit him. "It's nothing Johnny, really. I can handle this." I think I snorted or grunted or something. Pony was twelve, he couldn't handle anything.

I started thinking of my father, who does stuff like that to me all the time. But Pony isn't like me. He's creative and emotional and…_Pony_. He shouldn't have to deal with this.

I turned around to walk out the door, already going over what I would say to Darry. I didn't really talk much, and Darry kind of scared me, and I didn't exactly want to be the one to tell him that his girlfriend was hitting Pony, but…

"Johnny," I felt his hand on my arm. Stupid kid. I turned back to him. He was still shaking, and his eyes were wide. I felt like I had to say something. This wasn't his fault. "Pony, listen, I have to tell your brothers —"

"Tell them what?" I took a step backward. I hadn't expected him to yell like that. "Tell them that Darry's girlfriend hates me? We're both overreacting, Johnny."

I collapsed on his bed. I didn't think I was overreacting.

Pony sat next to me. "He likes her a lot, Johnny-cake." I didn't say anything, but I punched him lightly for using that stupid nickname. He smiled, thinking he was off the hook.

Yeah, right.

"Pony, I have to tell them. Think about what would happen if she keeps doing this. Never mind what could happen to you, what's going to happen to me?" I smiled a little, trying to think like Two-Bit. "If your brothers figure out I knew about it…" I didn't finish my sentence, but Pony got the meaning.

Still, he wouldn't let it go. "Not now, Johnny." His words were forceful, like he could force them on me. Lowering his voice, he finished, "He's _happy_." He looked at me like this could fix everything, and I didn't know whether to scream or hug him. Instead, I just reached out and touched the bruise that was growing on his face. He turned away from me.

I just sighed. Maybe I was overreacting. But I knew that if I ever saw Emily do that to Pony again, I would tell everyone.

_Pony_

We left my room after a while. I convinced Johnny not to tell Darry and Soda, but I really didn't know what to do.

Thinking back, I tried to pinpoint when Emily had gotten mad at me. She was looking around for her purse and coat, so I grabbed them for her, because I saw them on the couch. Next thing I knew she had hit me and accused me of stealing. Johnny was right next to me, his face red. I don't think I've ever seen Johnny that mad.

I had already shrugged off the part of me that wanted to tell my brothers. It would come off wrong, with me playing the whiny kid that I acted like to much lately. No. I wouldn't do that.

And Darry was happy with Emily. I knew he was. He was smiling now, and laughing, not like the moody Darry from right after mom and dad's funeral.

I sat down next to Soda, who was still playing cards with Steve. Steve looked at me for a second, but I guess he decided I wasn't going to cause any trouble and worked on getting the ace out of his sleeve without Soda noticing.

Johnny had gone across the room. Dally was there, which I hadn't expected, and was talking with Darry as my oldest brother cleaned a long gash on his arm. Dally nodded at Johnny when he came over, then went back to talking to Darry, but I saw Dally muss Johnny's hair, making him smile.

"—did you get that?"

"What?" I realized that Soda and Steve were both looking at me strangely. I shook my head like I didn't know what they were talking about and Soda put his hand on my bruise just like Johnny did. I pulled away from him too, as if my looking at the bruise he could tell where I'd gotten it from.

"It's nothing." I said, trying to convince both of us. "Must've run into something." It was a lame excuse, even coming from me, and Soda still looked at me strangely. "You didn't have that coming back from the Double." He accused.

"Show's how much you know." I smiled, trying to be light, and he bought it, going back to his game.

I was shaking though. I wasn't used to lying to Soda. But I was overreacting.

_Dally_

I came to the Curtis place after getting into a fight with this Greaser. Over a girl, too. Two-Bit was there, though, and he backed me up, which was good, because this guy had buddies. I still came out on top though, even if I got this lousy cut.

Darry knows how to sew stuff up even better than the hospital sometimes, so I went to him. I was tired anyway.

When I came in the door, Darry was reading. A book. I haven't seen Darry read since the funeral . Since he gave up school. He looked at me when I came in and sort of sighed, though he was smiling too. "Dallas, what'd you do this time?" It wasn't really a question, and he was already getting up to get the little first aid kit he kept in the kitchen.

"Hey Dally." Soda grinned at me. "Who got you?"

I sat on the counter, eyeing the needle Darry was bringing out. I hate needles. "I should ask you the same thing, blondie." One side of his face was a huge bruise and a band-aid covered a cut. I shook my head. Stupid kid can't keep out of trouble.

Darry pulled up my sleeve. I glance over at the cut, realized it was bigger and bleeding more than I thought, and turned away. I hate blood too. I blame New York. "You want to tell me how you got this?" he asked, reaching towards the sink for a washcloth.

"Not really." I saw Pony's door open, and he and Johnny came out. Pony had a bruise on his cheek too. It was just that kind of night, I guess. I turned back to Darry, trying to change the subject and get my mind off the needle he was holding in his hand. "So, I hear you got a hot girlfriend." This was from Two-Bit, who was drunk, so I didn't know if it was necessarily true. I personally didn't believe it.

Johnny came next to me, his eyes wide as he looked at the cut on my arm. I tousled his hair with my good arm, and he pushed my hand away, holding onto it.

Darry, in answer to my question, blushed. It was kind of funny, actually, because I've seen this guy pick fights with a lot of people. He didn't usually blush. As if to prove a point, he put the needle into my skin rougher than he normally would. I took my hand back from Johnny and hit him.

"You shouldn't hit a guy with a needle." He warned. I just glared at him, though I didn't say anything. If Darry had been Two-Bit or Steve or Soda I would have floored him, but I didn't know if I could beet Superman. I'd never tried.

Plus he was holding a needle.

So I just kind of sighed and let him sew me up, still kind of grinning at the thought of Darry with a girl.

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own Soda or Pony or any of them. I so wish I did.**

_Pony_

Everything was okay for a week. I played football with Two-Bit, Soda, and Darry on Saturday (I was on Darry's team, so we won.) Steve, Dally, and Johnny came over that night, and it would have been great except that Johnny had gotten jumped on the way over. The Socs are worse than ever, now. Anyway, Steve came along before anything really bad could happen, but he was still real shook up about it. We all were.

The rest of the week was okay, though. I entered a writing contest for English, because my teacher said I should and because it would help pull my grade up to a solid A. No one else was hurt over the week ---except Dallas. He got his knuckles cut up from punching some Soc in the face, but I think Dal started it, so that didn't really count.

It wasn't until Friday that everything went out of control.

I had come home from school earlier than I expected because track was cancelled for the day. I started the little homework I had, hoping that if I got it done Darry would let me go to the Double with the gang. Maybe we could even persuade him to come. He was really happy now, because of Emily.

Then the door opened. I admit that I barely looked up. The gang all walks in without knocking, and it wasn't like the door was locked anyway. Plus, I was actually kind of interested in the book we had to read for English.

I only looked up when I realized that there wasn't any noise. The guys aren't exactly quiet. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Emily standing in the doorway, looking at me with an expression I've only ever seen on the faces of the Socs. It was a look that said she wouldn't mind if I died, and she would probably like to have some hand in it.

I tried to pretend everything that had happened last week didn't happen. I reminded myself about Darry, and how happy he was, and the way he laughed, like he hadn't laughed in weeks. I should at least be nice to Emily.

Anyway, I was alone. She wouldn't want to stick around without Darry here. Right?

"Is Darry here?" I'd been expecting the question but I only managed to shake my head, putting _A Separate Peace_ to the side as I studied her, making sure to keep my face carefully neutral.

She came closer, and it took all I had not to flinch. At the same time, I was yelling at myself. I'd fought against Socs twice as big as she was, so why was I afraid of her? She smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes, and somehow it made her look meaner. Like I was a mouse and she was a snake.

I stood up, looking at her, still fighting to keep my face clear of the irrational fear I felt. My hand still clutched the table, and I realized my knuckles were turning white.

She smiled, and this time the smile was sweet, and her blue eyes seemed to laugh like Sandy's eyes did. Sandy was Soda's girl. "Maybe we should take this time to get to know each other. I had the feeling we got off on the wrong foot yesterday."

I relaxed a little bit. I was more than willing to get along with Emily. I do anything to prove to Darry I wasn't as useless as he thought. I nodded, trying to smile at her.

I didn't even see the fist coming.

It hit me just below my ribs, knocking the breath out of me. I couldn't even cry out. She was still smiling, even as another blow made me fall to the floor.

I remembered the moves Darry had taught the gang summers ago. I knew I should be fighting back, struggling to my feet, I dodged another blow, then stopped. Should I hit Darry's girlfriend? Part of me told me that Darry would understand, an another part said he'd hate me even more.

In the second where I was standing, fists out, ready to fight, a hard punch landed on my eye. I admit, I saw stars for a second. I was glad the table was there, and clutched it in an effort to remain upright.

"Don't you ever get between me and Darry!" I didn't even know where this was coming from. Was I getting between her and Darry? I didn't know. Maybe I was. Another blow landed on my ribs, and I think I heard one of them crack. I doubled over, breathing hard in an effort to keep breathing.

She stopped for a moment, and I thought she was done. Then she brought her foot down on my back --- hard. I crumpled.

When I opened my eyes, she was gone. I sat there, too hurt and confused to move. I was ruining my brother's life. I was hurting the best relationship he'd ever had. This was all my fault.

_Steve_

"Steve?" Soda rolled out from under a car, looking at me with his big eyes. I sighed, wiping my hands on a towel. I knew that look. It had gotten me to do more stupid things than anything else.

"Yeah?"

He grabbed a wrench from a nearby toolbox --- _my_ toolbox --- and looked up at me, using his eyes again. "Can you run back to the house? It'll only take ten minutes. I'd do it, but I'm completely tied up and you're already done with your car. I only need my wallet. I think I left it my other pair of jeans."

I kneeled next to him. "I'll take the car. You run back to the house."

"Please?"

I could never resist those eyes. Never. You'd think that after ten year knowing Soda, I'd build up immunity or something. That didn't seem to happen. Judging by Darry, I couldn't expect it happening anywhere in the near future.

"Fine." I grabbed my coat and pulled it on while racing out the back door. If I was quick enough Bernard, our boss, wouldn't even realize I was gone.

At a run, the Curtis house was about ten minutes away. I shouldered open the door, cursing Soda and his forgetfulness. The first thing I noticed was the blood. The second thing I noticed was Ponyboy.

"Pony…" I knelt next to him, grateful that there didn't appear to be any serious cuts, but some of those bruises looked painful. I put my hand on the kid's shoulder, thinking of the top hundred ways to kill a Soc. Damn them. Why did they always have to go after the little ones?

He blinked at me, and I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. How'd have thought the kid would make me feel all uptight? It must be Soda. I've definitely been hanging out with him too long. "Soda?" he had closed his eyes again, and his breaths were coming in short gasps, but a quick examination told me there was nothing life-threatening. That didn't make my instinct for revenge lessen any.

"Nah, kid, it's me." I pushed up his shirt. Those breaths didn't sit too well with me. I managed to choke back the gasp. A twelve-year-old didn't need to know I was surprised.

But I was. I was way passed surprised. I was disgusted. There were four or five deep bruises and at least ten smaller ones. I touched a particularly nasty one on his chest and he gasped. I shook my head. Bruised ribs were no joke, and they were no fun. It'd be worse if they were broken.

I stood up, and was surprised when Pony grabbed my arm. "Don't call Darry. Please." I shook my head, stretching as far as I could to reach the phone without letting go of Pony. I was so calling Darry. But Pony didn't have to know that.

And after Darry, I'd call Sodapop, just to tell him I wouldn't be back with his wallet.

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the Outsiders. **

_Darry_

"Damnit!" The word came out louder than I'd expected and Pony flinched, his hands automtically raising to his head. That made me even angrier.

I'd gotten the call from Steve hours ago. I had known that something was wrong as soon as I put the reciever to my ear. Steve would never call unless it was an emergancy. And he sounded worried. I think I might've hit something when I heard that Pony'd been hurt. I wanted nothing more than to go home to Pony, make sure he was okay, then hunt down the Socs that had done this. They were getting out of hand. Someone would be killed at this rate. But I did have to work if we wanted to keep living in a house, so I'd asked if Pony needed to go to a hospital. If he did, I would have been out of there in a second...

I ended up coming home two hours after the call, which was as soon as I could make it back. I wasn't at all surprised to find the entire gang there. We tended to do that if someone got hurt --- it wasn't unheard of for the Socs to drop by to finish what they'd started.

Soda was holding Pony, who was on the couch, shaking. Johnny was on his other side. I had to take another look at our second-youngest gang member. His eyes were fiery and angry and the hand that held Pony's was white at the knuckles. I'd never seen Johnny get mad. In another situation, it might have been funny.

But then I said the word that made Pony jump. I was at his side in a second --- he looked bad. There was one dark bruise on his face and layers of bruises all over his body. Looking Pony straight in the eyes, I said, "This will probably hurt." I didn't let go of his eyes for a second as I pulled up his shirt to see what was hidded under there. What I saw made my anger double. Pony had broken ribs --- it was obvious from the green-blue bruising around that area. I was vaguely aware of the guys talking around me, batting plans back and forth about how to get back at the Socs. I forced that out of my mind as I made sure my youngest brother was okay.

"Does it hurt anywhere?" Pony's eyes flashed with...something. I had to remember that Pony was only twelve. I forgot sometimes. He usually tried to act older, tougher. He was a good kid.

Pony shook his head 'no' to answer my question, saying, "I already had a couple of asprin."

I glanced at Soda, who wasn't taking part in the Soc-bashing. He was smoothing Pony's hair, his expression distant. Soda always was closer to Pony. He was probably feeling terrible right now. "When'd you get here Sodapop?" I asked him quietly, only to draw him out of his sleepy state.

He looked at me like I had four heads. "Oh...right after Steve called. Pony looked worse when I got here, but we got him cleaned up pretty good. The guys only got here about a half-hour before you did."

I nodded, turning my attention back to Pony. I pushed a stray hair out of his face, which was already swelling. He didn't deserve this. "What happened, Ponyboy?" I kenw I could probably get the answer from Soda or Johnny or Steve, but I wanted to hear it from Pony.

His look was guarded as he explained. "I was walking home from track --- it was weird, the Socs were right past the lot. On our side." He wouldn't look at me. Was he embarressed? Confused? Scared? I didn't know, and didn't pry. "They saw I was walking alone, and I saw them. Our house is closest, and I led them right to it." Pony's voice was bitter, a tone I'd rarely heard from him. "They weren't as bad as they could have been, I guess, and I just got myself into the house. I guess I should have locked the door in case they came back, but I was really tired. When I woke up, Steve was there, and he was shaking me...you know the rest." He never looked at me once while he was saying this, which made me suspect he was leaving something out. I'd get that part form his later.

"It's okay Pony." I hugged him, something even I admit I rarely do. Soda and Johnny melted away and I took Pony on my lap. It was only when I was sitting with him that I realized he was crying quietly. I leaned down next to him, trying to keep my voice even, "Until we get the Socs, Pon, I want you to walk home with Johnny or Two-Bit or Dal, okay? That way you don't get hurt. I don't want to be worrying about you." I looked up at the guys, who were all listening. Two-Bit nodded, his face hard, and Dally's eyebrows joined together. I knew that they would watch out for Pony.

Pony nodded too, and leaned against me. I put my head on top of his just as the door opened and yet another person stepped in to join our party.

_Ponyboy_

I cringed when I saw Emily come in, but I don't think anyone noticed. Darry was smiling at her --- he hadn't smiled since he came home. I slid off his lap, trying to avoid Emily's stare. I caught her gaze once, though, and it was scary. She had seen me sitting with Darry. I was coming between them.

I got to my room before I started crying again. I didn't want Darry to worry, or for the guys to think I was being a girl. But as soon as I got to my room, the tears came out. I don't remember how long I sat on the edge of the bad, but when I looked up Johnny was kneeling in front of me, his dark face angry.

"It wasn't the Socs who hurt you, was it Ponyboy?" His voice was low and cold and I flinched again. Johnny noticed. He always notices. So he lowered his voice, made it smoother, nicer, as he sat by my side and continued, "It was Emily, wasn't it?"

I tried to deny it, but as soon as I opened my mouth to say no a half-sob was ripped from it. Johnny pulled me into his arms and I leaned against him, thinking that he understood. He knew what was happening.

"We have to tell someone. Darry...Dal...anyone."

Or maybe he had no idea what was going on. I stared at him for a second, feeling my cheeks become hot again, with anger this time. From the living room, I could hear Darry laugh. "Don't you dare tell anyone Johnny Cade!" I tried to stand up and fell back down, my chest suddenly on fire.

Johnny stared at me for a second, a mixture of pity and frustration in his face. I looked away, not able to stand his look any longer. "I have to tell someone, Pon. You don't get it. Darry loves you a lot more than you think he does."

I snorted. Darry didn't love me. He'd ship me off to a boys home in a second if Soda would let him. Johnny hit me with that look again and I stared at te floor, wondering why he was making such a big deal out of this. Others in our gang had been hurt much worse than I was. _He_ had been hurt worse than I was on more than one occassion. "Please Johnny." The words came out quietly this time, and Johnny settled down beside me once again.

"I can't, Ponyboy. She could hurt you worse than this. I couldn't stand that." He hugged me for a second, being very careful not to injure my chest further. "Maybe you'll forgive me one day."

He left, closing the door behind him an instant before another sob escaped my lips.

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't own the Outsiders. Don't sue.**

_Johnny_

"Hey Dally." I closed the screen door quietly behind me and sat next to Dally who was looking at the street and the faded red-yellows of the sunset. He was holding a cigarette in one hand and blowing smoke out of his mouth. I knew he wanted to rumble with the Socs right this minute.

As soon as I had left Pony's room I'd felt awful. Pony had covered for me a lot when I wanted to keep some bruises away from the gang. Their worrying over me wasn't solving nothing anyway, so why bother? Anyway, Ponyboy had always shut up for me and here I was about to blab his secret.

I didn't want to me in the same room as Emily because I thought I might yell at her. That would sure surprise the gang. They didn't see me yell much, because I almost never did. But that didn't mean I didn't see the gang on my way out of the house.

Darry was looking at Emily as if the sun rose on her everyday (I heard that somewhere. Probably Ponyboy). He sure was happy. Darry deserved to be happy. Just not with her. Soda was grinning too, though he was smiling all the time anyway. Two-Bit…well, Two-Bit was trying to hit on her, which made Darry half-angry. I shut the door just as Darry had taken a swing at ol' Two-Bit.

So I was out on the porch now. I sat down next to Dal on the step and watched the last of the sunset with him, though I knew that wasn't what he was looking at. I'd watched a lot of sunsets, always with Ponyboy. He really dug that kind of stuff. But then again, he was still a kid.

Dally took another drag on his cigarette, staring at something I couldn't see. He turned to me so fast that I jumped back a little, at the same time cursing at myself for being such a wuss. Dally wouldn't hit me. He saw what I did, and his eyes got a little wider, and his tone was gentler than it probably would have been if I hadn't jumped. "Want to go for a walk, Kid?"

I was up in a second. I know everyone says it, so I mine as well say it too --- I like old Dallas. There's a hundred reasons for that, but all I needed to know right now was that he was going somewhere and I wanted to go with him.

We were going past the lot and neither of us had said anything yet. We were walking kind of slow, 'cause neither of us really had a place to be. I had made up my mind to tell Dally about Pony first, to see what he thought, but I couldn't seem to find the right words. Just as I opened my mouth, Dally opened his. "You ready for a rumble, Johnnycake?"

I couldn't say anything. He only called me Johnnycake when I was hurt or he was really mad at someone, usually the Socs. So I only nodded, waiting for Dally to go on.

"We have to whip them." I think he was talking mostly to himelf now. "We have to whip them good, so they leave you guys alone. Why do they always go after the smaller ones?" Now I knew he was talking to himself. Dal must have seen my face, because he smiled a little at me. "Not that you're so small, Johnny."

We were circling the lot now. I guess Dally was planning to go to Buck's, and I would go with him, probably crash there for the night. But I had to tell him about Pony. "Dally ---" but I only got that one word out before Dallas let out a yell.

I looked where he was looking and saw a group of Socs beating on someone. We both started running towards them, even though it would be four on two if it came to a fight, and I knew Dallas was itching for one. The Socs ran when they saw us, though, leaving their victim behind.

It was only when we got closer that we could see who it was. It was pretty dark by then. But the kid laying on the ground was Curly Sheppard, Tim's kid brother and a pretty tough greaser. He was out of it, though, and some of the cuts were nasty, though not as bad as they could have been.

Dally picked him up without saying a word and started towards the Curtis house again, taking longer steps than before. I almost had to run to keep up with him.

When we finally got to the house again, Curly still hadn't said a word.

_Darry_

I said goodbye to Emily almost as soon as she came in. She said she just wanted to drop by and say hello. When I let her out, I noticed Johnny and Dally had left, which was odd. I'd been expecting them to hang around longer. I hoped they wouldn't find those Socs alone.

It was only when I got back inside that I realized Emily hadn't asked about Pony. I know she saw him, cause he was sitting on my lap when she came in. She probably didn't want to start another Soc-bashing fest. Those usually got pretty loud.

Steve and Two-Bit were wrestling on the floor. Those two always had a lot of energy, and talk of jumpings and rumbles and Socs didn't help any. I spotted Soda starting to go into Pony's room but I stopped him, motioning for him to sit down. He nodded and left, though he looked confused.

I knocked lightly on Pony's door before letting myself in. He was sitting on his bed, drawing, wincing every couple of seconds from pain. I watched him, knowing he hadn't seen me, then said, "Hey, Pony."

_Pony_

I jumped when Darry said my name, making my pencils fall. Darry smiled a little and picked him up, though he looked worried. I normally wasn't very jumpy. He put the pencils on my sketch book, looking at the picture. It was of two guys wrestling, or two guys fighting, depending how you looked at it. He looked from the picture to me. "Mind if I sit down?"

He was going to sit down anyway, but I shook my head, clearing a spot for him. He sat down, still looking at me. I guessed that Emily had already left. "You okay, Pony?"

I nodded. "Sure, Dare. I'm just a little tired. Can I take some aspirin?" I didn't want to say how much…_everything _hurt. Darry nodded, still looking at me hard.

"Listen, Pony, I…" I could see some kind of conflict going on in his head and I just waited. " I want you to stay here at the house until me or Soda gets home. You and Johnny are both easy targets. You can't be wandering around by yourselves."

I thought that was unfair. It wasn't like we wandered. Anyway, it wasn't the Socs who'd hurt me in the first place. "We'll be real careful, Dare. We won't go to any Socy places. I just don't like being cooped up in the house all the time." He still looked like he thought it was a bad idea so I added. "I promise I won't drink." It was meant to be funny and luckily Darry saw it that way.

He grinned at me. "If I ever catch you drinking I'll beat you black and blue."

Really? I looked up at him. He was twice as big as I was. He was bigger than Dally. "Really?" I said, out loud.

"Really what?"

"Would you really beat me?" Now that it was out, I realized it was a dumb question. Darry would never do that. Soda wouldn't let him. But then again, he was dating Emily…

Darry's face fell as soon as I asked the question, like I'd hurt him. "Pony…" he said, and for the first time ever, Superman was at a loss for words. Then the yelling started from the kitchen and Darry jumped up, looking tense. I tensed up, too, which didn't make my body feel so hot. What if it was the Socs? I guess Darry was thinking the same thing because he told me to stay before running to see what the yelling was about.

_Darry_

When I saw Dallas holding something, I thought it was Johnny. My first thought was _how could they have been jumped in ten minutes?_ But then I saw Johnny come in the door behind Dally and Dally put the kid on the couch. It was Curly Sheppard.

My next thought was more for my safety than anyone else's. "Two-Bit, call Tim and tell him we have Curly." I didn't want Tim on my back. He was scary when he wasn't angry. "Soda, get the First Aid kit. Steve, get some water."

I turned to Dally. "What happened?" It came out tougher than I'd meant and Dally glared at me for a second. Then, probably remembering we had a beat-up fourteen-year-old on the couch, he said, "Me and Johnny saw some Socs beating on him and went to investigate. The Socs scrammed as soon as we got close, but the kid hasn't woken up since." He nodded to Curly.

"Johnny." I said, quietly, remembering my youngest brother. "Go sit with Pony for a bit. Don't tell him about Curly." Pony was friends with Curly, plus that kid was so damn sensitive…I still don't understand why he'd think I'd hit him.

Curly woke up then and, seeing Soda standing over him with a bunch of bandages, let out a good right hook for someone who'd been knocked out, sending Soda to the ground. I couldn't help but laugh. Curly sure took after Tim. Soda got up, rubbing his cheek. There'd be a nasty bruise there later. We managed to calm Curly down enough to let us get near him, though he never said a word. He still looked mostly out of it.

Tim got there a half-hour later. He looked angry and (oddly) scared. He gazed around for Curly and when he saw him merely said, "Alright, Kid?" Curly nodded, standing up straight and going right over to Tim. He was looking at his brother like Johnny looked at Dally, like he was the savior for the world, which was funny because Tim was all hood.

Looking at me, Tim only nodded. "Thanks." I knew from the way he was looking that he was going to be at that rumble that Two-Bit and Dal and Steve were planning. The Socs were taking this too far. Ganging up on one or two was bad, but going after the littlest ones was…wrong.

Well, they wanted a war. They have no idea what's coming to them.

**I know, it has nothing to do with Emily, but I could just let Pony go like **_**that**_**, right?**

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own Outsiders.**

_Johnny_

I ducked into Pony's room when Darry told me to. I had almost forgotten that he had been roughed up real good. He was just lying on his bed with his pad in front of him but he wasn't drawing. I thought he was in pain for a second because his face was screwed up real tight. Then he opened his eyes.

"Hey Johnny." That was it. All I needed to know I was forgiven, or that there were more important things than me telling the gang. I sat next to him and he said, quietly, "I think I screwed things up, Johnny."

"Why?"

Pony rolled over and groaned when his bruises rubbed against the mattress. He had to sit there for a second to get past the pain. That was when I remembered why I wanted to kill Emily. But then Pony started talking again. "I asked Darry if he would ever hit me."

I wanted to…shake him, or something. What would it take to get it into Pony's head that Darry cared about him? Though at the moment, I could kind of see where Pony was coming from. Darry was dating a girl who liked to beat on Pony for fun. Again, all I could say was, "Why?"

"I don't know." Pony sounded absolutely miserable and I scooted closer to him. God, he was only twelve years old. I forget, sometimes. "We were talking and…it just kind of came out." Silence fell again. Then, "He might, though. He never answered me. He left real quick."

"Pony…"

"I know I was being dumb, Johnny. But sometimes I know that he just can't stand me. If it wasn't for me, he'd still be in college. He'd give me up if Soda would let him." He sighed. Then he seemed to remember something. "What's going on out there?"

I wondered if he thought that Emily was back. But I was under strict rules from Darry not to tell him anything about Curly. "Nothing. The guys are just excited about this rumble…" and that brought me back to where I wanted to be.

The rumble. Dally and Two-Bit and Steve and now the Shepards and probably Darry and Soda would fight the Socs because they thought they'd hurt Ponyboy. But the Socs hadn't. They were going against the wrong people. And the gang could get really hurt in a rumble.

"Pony, you've got to tell them."

Pony was chewing his fingernail, oblivious to the fact that he must be hurting his bruised jaw even more. "I thought you told Dally." It was like an accusation. He almost spit the words out at me.

"I can't tell them Ponyboy, you know I can't." And it was true. It wasn't my place and it wasn't Dally's or anyone else's. "But I will if you won't." He looked at me like a hurt puppy. "I just don't want her to hurt you no more, dig?"



"Yeah." Pony sighed and flipped back over onto his stomach, letting out a groan that showed that he forgot what had happened two minutes ago. He chewed on his fingernail again, lost in thought. "But Darry _likes_ her, Johnny. He's happy. He hasn't been happy since mom and dad died."

"Pony." I realized then that I was tired. It'd been a long night and this conversation was going nowhere. "Pony, Darry loves you and Soda a lot. More than any girlfriend. If you tell him what Emily is doing to you, he'll find another girl. A nice one." Pony still wasn't buying it and stayed quiet. By then the noise in the living room had quieted down. I'd heard a car come by a little while ago. Maybe it was Tim's.

I got up, stretching. Maybe I'd go to the lot for the night. It wasn't that cold…but as I got up to go, Pony grabbed me by the wrist. "Don't go yet, Johnny."

So I sat down next to him and sat there, watching him draw a picture of the brother he thought didn't love him.

_Darry_

I collapsed into my chair. The one Two-Bit liked to call the "old man" seat. I decked him the first time he said that. Soda and Steve had sat down to a poker game and Two-Bit was sitting on the counter, flipping his switch in and out in a way he only does when he's nervous. Dally was on the couch, eyes smoldering.

I knew that after Curly, Dally wasn't going anywhere tonight, if only to watch out for Johnny. Two kids jumped in one day was too much.

God, my little brother had been jumped today. I wanted to wring the neck of the Soc who did it. I hated not being able to protect my brothers. I was actually itching for this rumble Two-Bit and Steve were planning. Maybe we could scare the Socs off for a week or two.

I glanced up at the clock. It was just passed eleven. It felt like an eternity since I'd found out Pony had been hurt. It was definitely up there on one of the longest days of my life.

It was only after that thought that I realized I was dead tired. I picked up the newspaper and read it without much interest. Another Soc commended for services to the city. Probably just meant they'd given the city a bunch of money. Money ruled everything, and money was a thing we didn't have a lot of.

Two-Bit was fidgety. He got up and made for the door. "Stay here, Two-Bit."

He looked at me like I was crazy. Two-Bit was the nest oldest in the gang after me, though he rarely acted it. He arched an eyebrow, a thing he's almost _too_ good at. "Why?"

"'Cause if the Socs decide to come to the house tonight I want as many fighters here as I can get."

The atmosphere, which before had been one of forced calm, suddenly turned sour. Soda and Steve watched me from the table and I could feel Dally's eyes drilling holes in my head. But I was fixed on Two-Bit.



He shrugged. "Fine, I'll stay." He then sat, cross-legged in the middle of the floor, flipping through the channels until he found one that played Mickey Mouse this late.

Soda and Steve went back to their poker game, though it was a lot quieter than it had been on pat nights. They were waiting for something. We all were.

Dallas cracked his knuckles, indicating that he was ready to beat the tar out of anyone who tried to get into the house. I picked up the newspaper again and it took me a few moments to realize I had it upside-down.

Damn Socs. As soon as I find the one who had jumped Pony -- who had scared him. As soon as I found them, I would kill them.

I swear I will.

**Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own them.**

_Darry_

"Hey Soda."

I had to get away from the living room for a while. It was late -- or early, depending on how you put it. Dallas was asleep upright in a chair, his white hair standing out in the dark. Two-Bit was on the couch, a half-empty beer in one hand (he must have brought it in himself, 'cause we never have any in the house). Steve was on the floor in front of the door, though I don't really know why. He should have been with Soda.

Which is where I was. After I'd tried to fall asleep for almost an hour, I'd made sure everyone else was okay (Pony hadn't had a nightmare yet, thank god, and with Johnny in there maybe he wouldn't). When I opened Soda's door, I found my brother awake, staring out the dark half-cracked window.

Soda jumped out of bed, his feet on the floor and in a defensive position faster than I could see in the semi-darkness. I put up my hands, sorry for startling him on a night where we were expecting the Socs to attack. I was half-proud of Soda for having such good reactions and half-ashamed of what we'd had to go through to gain those reactions.

"Darry." He relaxed, flopping back down onto the bed, the only excuse I needed to come into the room and fall onto his bed myself. This bed was hardly used anymore. Soda slept with Pony every night except for when Johnny was over.

I noticed that Soda was shaking. It was far from cold outside and even his being topless shouldn't make him shiver like that from cold. On a whim, I scooted closer to him and hugged him, drawing him to me in an effort to make him stop shivering. He leaned against me, his head fitting just under my chin.

We sat there for a few minutes. I listened to Soda breathe and thought about Ponyboy. There was more going on with my youngest brother than he wanted me to know. Was it just the Socs? Was it something more?

"You should do this with Pony." Soda mumbled into my chest. He'd stopped shivering but one of his hands was wrapped in my shirt. I knew that if one of the guys came in he'd leap away like I had the plague, but now he was pressed up against me.

What he said surprised me a little. "Pony doesn't….he wouldn't…" There were things I could do with Sodapop that I could do with Pony, like talk to him about girls and hug him and call him 'little buddy'. Soda needed a brother and Pony needed a father.

"He doesn't think you love him." Soda said quietly, pushing away from me so he was looking me in the face. "He just wants you to love him."

I opened my mouth, about to say something when Soda interrupted me. "And I know you do, Darry, and I think Pony knows you do, but…" he looked away.

"Sodapop, if you're going to say something spit it out." I admit that I growled this, but I wasn't in the mood for riddles or a brother who wouldn't tell me what was going on.

Soda looked at me eyes wide, body tense, before he relaxed again. "It's just that Pony…it's been really tough on him. All of this. He's only a kid, and he needs, you know. Kid stuff. Hugs. Someone who tells him he's not worthless." He looked away from me, which is good. My mouth was literally hanging open. "Kids need those things. Little stuff makes a difference when you're twelve."

I vowed right then to hug Pony when he woke up. Poor kid would probably think he was dreaming. He wasn't exactly healthy as it is, due to the damn Socs jumping him whenever they had a chance.

"You okay Dar?" Soda looked confused, like he was trying to figure me out like I was a puzzle or something. He also looked tired.

"Go to sleep, Soda." I got off his bed, making for the door. I'd make sure Johnny and Pony were okay. Make sure Pony was still breathing. I heard a soft, Soda-sized _thump_ as my brother hit the pillow.

I walked to Pony's door and opened it as quietly as I could. Johnny and Pony were curled up together on the edge of the bed, close to falling off it. I leaned against the doorframe, straining against the darkness to make sure Pony's chest rose and fell. Then I just watched them.

It was one of the great mysteries that surrounded the gang. Why were Ponyboy and Johnny so close? There was a four year age gap between them and it had never seemed to matter. Johnny didn't seem to mind that Pony followed him around and Pony liked being with Johnny more than he liked being with the rest of the gang.

More than being with me.

I closed the door, standing in the house with six sleeping boys and feeling completely alone.

* * *

_Pony_

I woke up a lot earlier than usual. Johnny was on top of me and if I moved we'd both be falling off the bed. So I didn't move.

Soda always teases me for being able to sit still for so long and then not being able to sit still at all. I don't think it's a hard thing to do. I didn't move and watch Johnny breath. He looks a lot younger asleep and a lot less scared. Johnny always looks at you like he expects you to kick him.

I think it was in that hour that I didn't move that I decided I wouldn't take Emily hitting me. I wouldn't tell Darry -- I couldn't. It would hurt him, more than even he would think it would. But she wouldn't hit me again. I'd run or…something. If there was one thing I knew I could do, it was running. It was something I was good at without trying. I could outdistance Emily easily.

I realized that my arm had gone numb while I dangled it over the side of the bed. I raised it up to the rest of my body and groaned. I'd forgotten about the bruises. The groan made my chest hurt, which made me groan again.

"You okay, Pony?" Johnny still sounded like he was half-asleep, but he rolled off me and opened his eyes.

Like I'd predicted, I fell off the bed when he moved. That didn't help my injuries at all. A pathetic whimper came out before I choked it back down, but Johnny had heard me already. He leaned over the edge of the bed, his hair sticking up and falling in front of his eyes as he looked at me. "You okay, Pony?" he asked again, only this time he was talking about the fall.

"Yeah."I picked myself up, ready for the pain this time. Cautiously, I stuck my hands over my head and stretched. "I think I'll make breakfast." I went into the living room and almost tripped over Two-Bit, who had obviously fallen off the couch. He didn't wake up, though, even while I was hoping around on one foot.

I woke Dallas up, though. His eyes just snapped open and if you didn't know better you'd have thought he was never asleep at all. "You okay, Ponyboy?" I was seriously tired of that question, but I just said yeah and moved toward the kitchen, hoping we had some eggs.

"Johnnycake up yet?" Dally asked me and I just pointed toward my bedroom. I knew Dally would just look in and make sure Johnny was still alive before he left. Dally would hit the streets with a grudge today. For a second, I felt bad for any Socs getting in his path. They wouldn't know what hit him.

A loud yell from Steve finally succeeded in waking Two-Bit up. He stumbled to his feet, a half-empty beer bottle held out like a knife. It would have been funny if I hadn't been so busy looking toward Steve.

Steve, for some reason, had been sleeping in front of the door. When the door opened, he's woken up, which is probably why he yelled. But it was who was at the door that made my insides get tight.

Numbly, I walked back to my room, brushing past Dally, who was going out as I was going in. I sat on the bed, breathing hard enough for Johnny to come right next to me and ask me what was wrong.

I only shook my head, pointing towards Emily who was now laughing along with Steve at the ridiculous expression on Two-Bit's face.

**Review?**


End file.
